wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)/Gallery
Gallery General SplishSplashBigRedBoat-Bubbles.jpg TheWigglesLogo-SplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg SydneyHarbour-Animated.jpg Splish,Splash,BigRedBoat!titlecard.jpg|Title card BigRedBoat-Animated.jpg Gregin2006.jpg Murrayin2006.jpg Jeffin2006.jpg GorillaDance23.jpg VegetableSoup-Live-ActionPrologue.jpg VegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" AnthonyandCaptaininWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony in Wiggly Animation CountryMusicError.jpg|Cartoon Anthony DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandMurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff AnthonyTalksAboutHobbies2.jpg|Jeff awake SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-MurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|Murray playing guitar GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheS.S.FeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff.jpg|The S.S Feathersword AnthonyTalksAboutHobbies.jpg|Anthony holding book DressingUp-2006Prologue.jpg DressingUp-2006.jpg|"Dressing Up" DressingUp-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car wearing sunhats Murray_dressed_as_a_cowboy.PNG|Murray dressed as a cowboy Jeff_in_a_tophat.PNG|Jeff in a top hat Murray_in_a_red_hat.PNG|Murray in a red hat Jeff_as_a_doctor.PNG|Jeff as a doctor Anthony_dressed_as_a_cowboy.PNG|Anthony dressed as a cowboy FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing the Mariachi Wiggles FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Fruit Salad" (Spanish Version) AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony ILoveReading.jpg|"I Love Reading" ILoveSleeping.jpg|"I Love Sleeping" ILoveEating.jpg|"I Love Eating" ILoveMusic.jpg|"I Love Music" GetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" SamMoranandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Sam Moran and Adrian Quinnell HereCometheWiggles-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Murray introducing the song TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg CountryMusic.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew PirateRadio.jpg|Ben showing Captain that the radio is broken DapperDaveinCountryMusic.jpg|Dapper Dave CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing opera CoolClarkyinCountryMusic.jpg|Cool Clarky HotPotato-RockandRoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Hot Potato" in rock and roll CaterinainCountryMusic.jpg|Caterina BeccyCole.jpg|Jeff, Beccy Cole, Captain Feathersword and Anthony JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine JeffandBeccyCole2.jpg|"Thank you for waking me up, everyone." Captain'sMagicButtons-2006.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" BigRedBoat-Broken.jpg|The Big Red Boat broken Let'sGo(We'reRidingInOurBigRedCar)-2006.jpg|"Let's Go (We're Riding In Our Big Red Car)" OfficerBeaplesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Officer Beaples IClimb10Stairs-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing "I Climb Ten Stairs" in Spanish IClimb10Stairs-SpanishVersion.jpg|"I Climb 10 Stairs" (Spanish Version) Anthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Greg greeting the viewers at Wigglehouse SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-MurrayPlayingGuitar2.jpg|Murray playing guitar AnthonyandGreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"HUH?!?" MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"HUH?!?" JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"HUH?!?" AnthonyPlayingAirDrums.jpg|Anthony playing the air drums Anthony'sMissingDrums2.jpg|"O really?" Anthony'sMissingDrums3.jpg|"No. O'Reilly!" Anthony'sMissingDrums4.jpg|Anthony playing air drums again Anthony'sMissingDrums5.jpg|Anthony noticing he has no drums TheWigglesandBillO'Reilly.jpg|The Wiggles and Bill O'Reilly SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-AnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Anthony got his drums back. Anthony'sMissingDrums6.jpg|But where's Murray's guitar?!? Anthony'sMissingDrums7.jpg|"I lent my guitar to Bill O'Reilly." Anthony'sMissingDrums8.jpg|"O really?" Anthony'sMissingDrums9.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg holding his baton IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Shortversion.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" DoTheOwl-Prologue.jpg DoTheOwl-2006.jpg|"Do The Owl" NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005Prologue.jpg NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing The Mariachi Wiggles MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" (Spanish Version) WiggleGroove(Episode).jpg|Greg greets The Wiggles WiggleGroove(Episode)2.jpg|Greg sees that they're playing music WhereIsThumbkin?.jpg|"Where Is Thumbkin?" WiggleGroove(Episode)3.jpg|Greg decides to sing everything WiggleGroove(Episode)4.jpg|Captain arrives WiggleGroove(Episode)5.jpg|Greg singing WiggleGroove(Episode)6.jpg|Captain asking about Anthony's favorite color WiggleGroove(Episode)7.jpg|"It is blue. It is blue." MurrayinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray talks about the Italian visitors WiggleGroove(Episode)8.jpg|Greg forgets Italian WiggleGroove(Episode)9.jpg|So he calls Professor Singalotasonga WiggleGroove(Episode)10.jpg|Professor Singalotasonga WiggleGroove(Episode)11.jpg|Greg, Franko and Maria GregSingingItalian.jpg|Greg Singing Italian GregandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|PS and Greg WiggleGroove(Episode)13.jpg|Greg and Captain WiggleGroove(Episode)12.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Professor and Captain BallaBallaBambina-2006.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor and Captain Ponies-2006.jpg Ponies-2006-2.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheWiggleGeneralStore-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore3.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore4.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore5.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore6.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore7.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore8.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore2.jpg TheWigglesandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore9.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore10.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore11.jpg AnthonyPlayingDrums2.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWiggleGeneralStore12.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore13.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore14.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore15.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore16.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore17.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore18.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore19.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore20.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore21.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore22.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore23.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore24.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore25.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore26.jpg 5WiggleCoins.jpg|5 Wiggle Coins TheWiggleGeneralStore27.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore28.jpg MoveLikeAnEmu-2006Prologue.jpg MoveLikeAnEmu-2006.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" MurrayandSam2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar GregandSam7.jpg|Greg wearing sunglasses JeffandSam11.jpg|Jeff AnthonyandSam3.jpg|Anthony PicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Greg packing for picnic AppleJuice.jpg|Greg holding apple juice PicnicWithoutAnts2.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts3.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts4.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts5.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts6.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts7.jpg KingMurray.jpg|"Alas, me royal subjects." PicnicWithoutAnts8.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts9.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts10.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts11.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts12.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts13.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts14.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts15.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts16.jpg|Jeff playing tennis PicnicWithoutAnts17.jpg|Greg playing cricket PicnicWithoutAnts18.jpg|Jeff playing football PicnicWithoutAnts19.jpg|Anthony wearing football uniform and football PicnicWithoutAnts20.jpg|Jeff playing ping-pong PicnicWithoutAnts21.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts22.jpg LittleBrownAnt-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Brown Ant" LittleBrownAnt.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" MurrayPlayingTennisRacket.jpg|Murray playing the Tennis Racket QuackQuack-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in Spanish QuackQuack-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Quack, Quack" (Spanish Version) AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword water skiing ANZACBridge.jpg|ANZAC Bridge LunaParkSydney.jpg|Luna Park Sydney CaptainFallingDowninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Wiggly Party" VisittheDoctor-Prologue.jpg VisittheDoctor.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen VisittheDoctor2.jpg|Murray cooking VisittheDoctor3.jpg|Greg smelling VisittheDoctor4.jpg|Murray showing his noodle surprise VisittheDoctor5.jpg|"Wow, that sounds tasty, Murray." VisittheDoctor6.jpg|But Anthony's not hungry anymore. VisittheDoctor7.jpg|Just then, Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. VisittheDoctor8.jpg|"Is there anything wrong, Anthony?" VisittheDoctor9.jpg|"I'm not hungry anymore." VisittheDoctor10.jpg|Dorothy suggests to see a doctor named Dr. Verygood. GregonTelephone.jpg|Greg on telephone AmandaKellerasDr.Verygood.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor11.jpg|A flashback of Anthony and Wags eating pie VisittheDoctor12.jpg|A flashback of Anthony and Dorothy VisittheDoctor13.jpg|Anthony drinking rosy tea VisittheDoctor14.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy eating cream rosy pie VisittheDoctor15.jpg|Anthony and Henry eating octo-pie VisittheDoctor16.jpg|"Anthony isn't sick. He's simply eating too much." VisittheDoctor17.jpg|Anthony apologizing to Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor18.jpg|"Bye-bye, Wiggles." VisittheDoctor19.jpg|"Guys, Dr. Verygood was very good, wasn't she?" VisittheDoctor20.jpg|"Muffins, anyone?" VisittheDoctor21.jpg|"Oh, Anthony!" SayAahattheDoctors-Shortversion.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" WagsandDr.Verygood.jpg|Wags and Dr. Verygood HenryandDr.Verygood.jpg|Henry and Dr. Verygood DorothyandDr.Verygood.jpg|Dorothy and Dr. Verygood Hats-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Hats" SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-ClosingScene.jpg SplashSplash!BigRedBoat-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Bloopers FruitSalad-SpanishBlooper.jpg|Greg and Anthony in blooper FruitSalad-SpanishBlooper2.jpg|Greg and Anthony in blooper #2 IClimbTenStairs-SpanishBlooper.jpg|Greg and Anthony in blooper #3 Rock-A-ByeYourBear-SpanishBlooper.jpg|Greg and Anthony in blooper of deleted scene IClimbTenStairs-SpanishBlooper2.jpg|Greg and Anthony in blooper #4 Anthony'sMissingDrums-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from the story: "Anthony's Missing Drums" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishBlooper.jpg|Murray and Jeff QuackQuack-SpanishBlooper.jpg|Murray and Jeff in blooper #2 We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-SpanishBlooper.jpg|Murray and Jeff in blooper of deleted scene VisittheDoctor-Blooper.jpg|A blooper from the story "Visit the Doctor" Deleted Scenes JeffinCountryMusic.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket in deleted scene Greg'sMagicShow.jpg|Greg & Anthony in a deleted scene Milky,Milky,Milky,YummySmoothandSilky.jpg|Deleted Song: "Milky, Milky, Milky, Yummy Smooth and Silky" BlowMeDown-2006.jpg|Deleted Song: "Blow Me Down" Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Spanish)-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in deleted scene Rock-a-ByeYourBear-SpanishVersion.jpg|Deleted Song: "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" (Spanish Version) We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(Spanish)-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in deleted scene We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-SpanishVersion.jpg|Deleted Song: "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" (Spanish Version) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries